Chapter 155 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scream
Short Summary Long Summary Now that the transformation is complete, people are wondering whether Rōshi or Son Gokū is in control. Turns out it’s the former. Rōshi beats his chest as he stares down Luffy, yelling they’ll kick things up a notch. Hinata and Jackie cover their ears, the latter complaining about her comrade just having to say ‘don’t screw with me’ in gorilla. The spectacle attracts Sabo’s attention, so the Commander asks Orihime if now is a good time to send the 3rd wave. The girl just ignores him and squeals about how cute the monkey is. Sabo sweat-drops at her being in her own little world, and sighs. He mutters that he’ll come to help if Kakashi gives the word, even though his first job is to get Orihime to the Tenrou Tree, reminding himself he has the right to overrule Kakashi and aid him. Momonga and Mirajane gasp in shock at the sight of the Four-Tails, it being big enough to reach up to the top of the mountain. When Mirajane asks if that’s a Tailed Beast, Momonga notes things are getting serious if it’s been unleashed. The Vice Admiral suggests for the Wizard to give everything she’s got, knowing the battle will end soon, adding he’ll need to be involved in cleaning up what’s left of the Alliance. After a glare from Mirajane, Momonga admits his choice of words was inappropriate, but still, few can survive a Tailed Beast rampaging according to his Ninja allies. After retorting that her friends shouldn’t be underestimated, Mirajane suggests the Vice Admiral ordering his men to abandon ship if he wants her to go all out. Frowning, Momonga notes that his opponent has proven herself trustworthy, admitting he’d have liked her as a right-hand in more peaceable times. While not a follower of Moral Justice, Momonga certainly doesn’t abide by Absolute Justice, so he values honesty and morality. Choosing to listen, Momonga orders his men to abandon ship or abandon their lives. After all the Marines have jumped from the sides, Mirajane says she can finally use every bit of her power now that she doesn’t have to worry about collateral damage. Momonga shakes his head, calling her an honest to God kind person, saying they could’ve been allies in another life. Mirajane powers up to her most powerful Satan Soul, and Momonga prepares for what’s coming. Natsu and Kabuto pant in exhaustion, scales falling away from both of them to signify the end of Sage Mode. While Natsu curses at the fight ending in a draw, Kabuto calls it unbelievable, musing that he was enjoying his study. When Natsu notices the giant monkey, Kabuto notes things must be crazy to have the Four Tails unleashed. He says he never wanted things to escalate like this, calling it an absolute that death follows whenever a Tailed Beast comes to the battlefield. Taking a deep breath, Natsu turns to Kabuto, managing to not collapse in exhaustion unlike the first uses of Dragon Sage Mode. He says it’s fine, confident Luffy and the others can take the Tailed Beast down. When Kabuto notes the faith, Natsu retorts that unlike the Ninja, he has faith in his comrades and the Alliance. Kabuto sighs that he deserved that, knowing he’ll be haunted by his decisions in this war for as long as he lives, but he’ll have no regrets as long as his home remains safe. Kabuto asks how their duel will end, pointing out they’re both low on stamina. While the fight was enjoyable, they’re at the tail end of it. Natsu admits how much fun the fight was to him as well, this being the first time he faced another Sage to test his own Natural Energy. He’d initially hoped to have that opponent be Naruto, prompting Kabuto to think the Wizard is awful at compliments. Natsu says that he’ll beat Kabuto and drag him back to the Alliance. If he can’t convince him to join, maybe Chitsujo can, showing renewed faith in the good king after hearing Sasuke’s words. Natsu wonders how powerful Rakuen is if Kabuto is that scared of them, having doubts after facing the Outliers. Kabuto notes Natsu makes it sound so simple, noting the similarity to Naruto, saying the comparison is so apt it isn’t even funny. Kabuto points out that they could both continue the fight, but it won’t be at the same level of intensity. Natsu agrees that they’ve reached their limit, but he does want to fight Kabuto a little longer, asking if he’s okay with settling it with their fists. Smirking, Kabuto agrees, while admitting he isn’t as skilled in Taijutsu. Natsu yells that they’re so tired they won’t notice. The two run at each other and hit each other with simultaneous punches. Both complain about it hurting, Kabuto thinking his cheek was broke. Natsu sends a punch to the stomach, while Kabuto pays back that cheek with a punch to the face. Natsu vows that he won’t lose, swearing to show the Coalition isn’t invincible. Kabuto passionately says he will protect his orphanage, even if it means marching down to Hell. For some time, it’ll just be the two punching each other, still exhausted, prolonging the stalemate. Rōshi keeps beating his chest. Son tells him to stop bragging, reminding him that he’s a Jinchūriki and not an apex predator, pointing out the ‘kid’ who desperately wants to beat him. Rōshi notes that Straw Hat doesn’t seem scared, but he doubts the Act would have any reason to be. Leaning his head down, Rōshi asks if Luffy thinks he’s impressive, wondering if Naruto ever showed how Jinchūriki can transform. Luffy silently glares at Rōshi, who asks if he has nothing to say. The Pirate just blackens a fist with Haki and punches Rōshi right in the face, yelling that that’s what he has to say, not even using his Gum-Gum Fruit. Recoiling in pain, Rōshi compares the punch to that of another Tailed Beast. Luffy yells that he’s been beating up beasts for years; deriding the ‘big ape’ for thinking he could scare him. Luffy leaps up and sends a Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum to Rōshi’s face, the Jinchūriki yelling in pain as he’s pushed back. Rōshi gleefully laughs, calling it wonderful to face someone willing to face a Tailed Beast in single combat, praising Luffy as one of a select few. The Jinchūriki thinks that the vast majority of the Ninja who could do so were Kage, with very few others capable of such feats. Rōshi throws a fiery punch at Luffy, who’s still in midair. Luffy stretches, grabs Rōshi’s elbow, swings under the punch, and pulls himself up to land on the giant arm. Frowning, Rōshi tries to backhand the Pirate off his arm with his other flaming hand, yelling for him to get off. Luffy runs up the arm to reach the beast’s face, and leaps forward to avoid the backhand. Rōshi yells to the ‘stupid kid’ that he won’t just let him run around on his arm, starting to violently shake said limb. Luffy leaps off above Rōshi, nailing the Jinchūriki with a Gum-Gum Red Hawk to the forehead. Rōshi yells in pain at being burned slightly, impressed that his Tailed Beast Mode was even damaged. Rōshi yells that that’s enough, proclaiming it’s his turn. Luffy is enveloped in a breath of fire, yelling in pain as the force knocks him onto his back. Complaining while doing stop, drop, roll, Luffy wonders since when monkeys could breath fire. Rōshi asks since when humans could stretch, and lights up his fists in flames. Luffy counters by combining Haki and Second Gear in a Gum-Gum Jet Octopus Stamp. Rōshi is surprised that his fiery punch is actually being slowed down. Thanks to that, Luffy is able to push himself away from the attack. Aiming for the Jinchūriki’s face, Luffy throws a Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. Rōshi yells in defiance and matches it with his own punch. The shockwave prompts everyone to pause in their fight. Zeref, even from far away, stops and takes notice, smirking as he muses that Rōshi looks like he’s having fun. Bluenote shakes in excitement, saying he’ll be flying high, calling it wonderful while telling himself to get into the fight soon. Hanzō the Salamander, former Hidden Rain leader, is visibly impressed as someone going toe to toe with a Tailed Beast. He guesses he should’ve expected this, calling it wonderful such warriors exist in the other worlds. He takes comfort in the fine entertainment to come, hoping one of them will free him of Indoctrination. While Hanzō is truly grateful Konton let him see how strong the other worlds are, he won’t forgive the Dark Lord for disrupting the peace everyone worked so hard to achieve. He notes that he was compelled to return to his prime, when he was feared as a man with the power to unite the Five Great Nations. Sighing, Hanzō hopes the Alliance’s faith can carry them to victory over him. Arlock raises his head after a small prayer, saying he must find Zeref now that he’s left his temple, believing a priest must be near their god at all times. He looks at the massive duel, musing that fate has turned to a fight between two monsters. He proclaims that all monsters will be destroyed when Zeref enters the battle. Pernida Perkngjas makes guttural noises to show excitement at the fight coming closer. The Schutzstaffel is under strict orders from both Zeref and Yhwach to protect the headquarters’ perimeter on Tenrou. He believes that completing his order is his duty as a Sternritter, calling it the reason for his existence as a Quincy. Hinata and Jackie pause in their fight, the former cheering for her dear friend, sure he can beat a Tailed Beast. The Fullbringer shrugs, admitting the possibility. When Jackie says they’re in the middle of something important, Hinata gives a ferocious glare, having no intention of being beaten when so close to victory, reminding her that she asked to continue the fight. Jackie smirks at the look, calling it better than her usual kindness. She orders Hinata to extinguish that kindness against an enemy, sure it’ll get her killed one day. Pumping her exhaust pipes, Jackie yells that she won’t hold back, leaping forward with a powerful kick. While Hinata manages to duck under, she’s shocked at the booming shockwave from the attack. While Luffy lands after the last attack, Rōshi yells for him to burn and breaths more fire. Luffy leaps up to avoid the flames, yelling that the ‘big ape’ won’t be the death of him, repeatedly hitting the Jinchūriki in the chest with Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling. Rōshi can only grunt in pain as he’s pushed into the ground. Luffy keeps up the barrage, yelling that he’ll take him down, and switches it up with a Gum-Gum Rhino Axe to the chest. The attack leaves a crater around the roaring Tailed Beast. Rōshi yells that he’s had enough, proclaiming to the ‘brat’ that he won’t be beaten so easily. He forms molten lava around his fists, and throws both into the air to fire several molten rocks up at the Pirate. Cursing in shock, Luffy is unable to dodge and is struck by the explosive lava, flooring him. Rōshi just yells for him to burn, breathing more fire that envelops Luffy. Getting to his feet, Rōshi notes that he started a fire that could envelop everyone, complimenting his opponent as strong as his reputation, having the feeling he’ll get more soon enough. Luffy leaps out of the flames, while his shirt was burnt off, the invincible straw hat is untouched. Asking if the ‘monkey-bastard’ thinks he’s the only one who can hit someone with fire, Luffy roars as he sends a Gum-Gum Red Hawk to the cheek with Second Gear. While Rōshi grunts in pain, Luffy starts repeatedly hitting him in the eyes with Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, the careful aim the only reason the Second Gear attack is harming the Jinchūriki. Luffy just keeps hitting the eyes with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka. Yelling and cursing in pain, Rōshi yells for the ‘little brat’ to stop targeting his eyes. To make that happen, Rōshi forms molten lava around his arm, and throws a blind punch. Luffy blocks by crossing Haki-enhanced arms, being pushed back by the exploding punch. Luffy gets up and drills into Rōshi’s chest with a Gum-Gum Taurus Rifle. Groaning in pain, Rōshi decides to get some distance to recover, breathing a wall of fire between him and the Pirate. Smiling, Rōshi admits how impressed he is, calling it a crazy universe where someone has the balls to fight a Tailed Beast with just rubber powers and two strong fists. Luffy accepts the compliment, calling his opponent a real tough monkey. Rōshi argues that he’s no monkey, explaining that this body technically belongs to Son Gokū, the Tailed Beast sealed within, claiming he was granted incredible power in exchange for the hellish existence of a Jinchūriki. Confused, Luffy asks if it’s the power to transform into a monkey. Rōshi yells to the ‘idiot’ that it isn’t just the transformation, saying he can do plenty of other things. When asked, Rōshi declares that his ability to manipulate lava with such skill comes from Son Gokū, only being called Lava Style Rōshi because of him. Son admits he appreciates Rōshi recognizing him for his help, since Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki are one in the same thanks to the sealing. The Four-Tails calls his talents, Chakra, and lava manipulation all Rōshi’s. Back outside, Rōshi says that thanks to his Tailed Beast, he can do many amazing things. He notes that Luffy doesn’t care about his strength or reputation, having just kept punching him. He congratulates Luffy for managing to damage him with just raw power, saying it’s been a long time since that happened. Even Kisame wasn’t capable of that, having to rely on Samehada to win that fight. Luffy doesn’t care about the monologue and story, and clears a path through the flames with a Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp. Luffy then aims a Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum at the Jinchūriki. Rōshi manages to block by crossing his arms, being pushed back from the force and being left open for the real attack. Luffy then shocks Rōshi by inflating his own head, and sends him stumbling with a Gum-Gum Giant Bell to the head. Luffy presses the assault with a Gum-Gum Hawk Whip, tripping Rōshi and forcing him to fall on his back. Luffy keeps it up with a Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp. Rōshi mutters a curse as he braces himself for the pain to his side, being pushed across the ground when it connects. While Rōshi gets to his feet, Luffy curses at how insanely tough his opponent is, calling it unfair that Naruto can turn into a Tailed Beast while he can’t. Annoyed, Rōshi says he wouldn’t recommend this existence, calling it a curse, though admitting he’s at fault for not living like Naruto did. He praises Uzumaki for living the way Jinchūriki were meant to live by fighting through adversity, proving that their existence is what they make it. Maybe Luffy could follow Naruto’s example if he had a Tailed Beast, but Rōshi still wouldn’t recommend it. Luffy calls that fine, saying he won’t be a giant monkey, but King of the Pirates. Grinning, Rōshi says Luffy could definitely reach that, admitting he hasn’t fought someone so strong in a long time. He asks if Luffy really thinks he’ll live past the war to achieve that dream, pointing out the many obstacles. When Luffy brushes that off, Rōshi wonders if the Act really thinks he’s the worst thing he’ll have to deal with, reminding him that Zeref is nearby, adding that even he wouldn’t try to rebel against someone that much stronger than him. Luffy firmly says he doesn’t care, believing he can’t be King of the Pirates if he runs from his enemies, knowing Gol D. Roger wouldn’t have run. Saying he’s aware of how strong Zeref is, Luffy promises to take them all down to become king. Luffy says that no matter what, he’ll punch, kick, and bite everyone back, proclaiming no one will stop him from being King of the Pirates. Rōshi laughs that Luffy really is like Naruto with that never-give-up attitude, musing things would’ve been different if he followed that attitude. Rōshi slams his fists together, saying they should continue, and that a gorilla doesn’t stop once he starts fighting for his turf. Luffy tells him to bring it, saying he’s tired of him and needs to take care of other things. Luffy bites into his arm, and blows a Muscle Balloon. He then transforms into Fourth Gear: Bounce Man. Rōshi is baffled at the transformation, cursing when he realizes he’s open. Luffy sends a Gum-Gum Kong Gun right to the face. Stumbling and dazed, Rōshi asks why he’s seeing double. Luffy launches a Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka to the stomach, nearly bring Rōshi to his knees. Luffy gets over the Jinchūriki’s head, and slams down a Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider to the back of the neck, flooring him. Rōshi realizes that he can’t even keep up with the Act anymore. Luffy yells in agreement, saying he developed Fourth Gear to beat every giant animal on Rusukaina Island. After two years, he managed to tame every single beast, boasting that his opponent can’t do anything to this form. Rōshi growls that it isn’t over, and breathes fire at the Pirate. Luffy rockets up to avoid the flames. Rōshi keeps up the stream of fire as he tries to chase down and burn his opponent, but Luffy is too fast to catch. Rōshi mutters about how incredible Luffy is, no longer sure of his own victory, but knowing the Act is still not at a level capable of beating Zeref. Luffy rockets forward and throws a Gum-Gum Kong Organ. Gasping, Rōshi blocks by holding out his arms in front of him, realizing he’s being pushed back and will be beaten at this rate. Son calls out to his host, saying that he has a new plan, not liking the idea of going down without a difference. While Rōshi isn’t big on helping the Coalition, he decides to listen since this isn’t coming from Konton. Son tells Rōshi to give him complete control, the Jinchūriki yelling that he expected something useful. Son roars for Rōshi to follow Naruto’s example and trust him, promising that it’ll all make sense soon. Rōshi notes that he did say he should’ve followed Naruto’s example, and decides to trust Son. Luffy notices that something is happening as his Observation Haki flares up, seeing the mannerisms change. Son yells that nothing beats the original, and no one can use his body better than he can. The Four Tailed Monkey formally introduces himself, giving his overblown title, ending with Great Sage Equaling Heaven. While Luffy wonders what exactly changed, Son apologizes that the Pirate is not facing Rōshi anymore, but the mighty Tailed Beast sealed within. Luffy finally gets it, comparing Son to the fox sealed in Naruto. Son confirms it, saying that things will be different with the real driver of his body in control. When Son leaps forward, Luffy tries throwing several punches, but Son is able to fluidly dodge them. While Rōshi had only recently perfected his Jinchūriki powers, meaning he still had sloppy movements, Son does know how to properly move his body. Hooting, Son yells for them to go. Luffy throws a Gum-Gum Kong Gun. Forming molten lava around his arms, Son yells that Rōshi hasn’t mastered this, and matches Luffy’s punch with a Monkey King Fist. Luffy is amazed his opponent is stronger now, cursing that he’s being burned right through his Haki. When Son starts to throw his other fist, Luffy rockets up and shoots a Gum-Gum Culverin. Son aims up and spits out his Monkey King Eruption. Luffy then starts stretching and redirecting his arm to smash every single molten rock. Son is surprised at how far the Act can stretch, admitting that it can’t feel good. Luffy feels the burn with every rock hit, but he knows that he can’t dodge when the rocks will just come back down again, no way of knowing where they’d land. On the ground, the Coalition grunts have retreated deeper into Tenrou, leaving just the elites to fight. Those unoccupied watch the fight between Luffy and Son. Laxus tries to find an opening to hit the Tailed Beast, knowing it’d have to be a decisive blow. While it’s cruel to leave Luffy to fight Son alone, that’s all that’s keeping the Tailed Beast from rampaging through the 2nd and 3rd. Once Luffy destroys every molten rock, he shoots forward at Son, yelling that he’ll go down. Son yells not to be underestimated and looked down on, despite his Indoctrination. As Son starts charging up a Tailed Beast Ball, Luffy starts to retract his inflated fists, and Ace yells for his brother to hang on. Laxus cuts him off, saying lightning is faster than fire, and moves in. Before Son can fire his attack, a lightning bolt hits him in the head. While the Tailed Beast is only slightly injured, Luffy can give the decisive blow. The Act slams a Gum-Gum Leo Rex Bazooka. Son compares it to being hit by a stronger Tailed Beast as he’s knocked onto his back, stunned, thinking Luffy is just like Naruto. With a victorious grin, Luffy’s Haki runs out, ending Fourth Gear as he falls to the ground. Hinata calls out to him, but is forced to duck under a kick, Jackie yelling at her not to take her eyes off her. Hinata thinks that she has to end her duel to help Luffy. Laxus smiles that he couldn’t have done it better, calling it no wonder he and Natsu are so close. Ace also runs towards Luffy, promising that his brother is coming. Suddenly, everyone stops when they feel the ground shaking, Luffy muttering in horror and shock. Panting, Son admits that almost took him out, saying it’s been a long time since he’s been brought to the brink. Having said that, the Monkey King states living Chakra can’t be taken down that easily, calling himself a walking battery that can keep going and restore his body as long as he has Chakra. Son admits to himself that he was hit hard enough to prevent proper restoration without several days of rest. Son states that Luffy is still nothing, saying he can’t beat Zeref with his current skill level, and would be destroyed in a fight. Son calls it a monkey eat monkey world where the strong live and the weak die. While dubbing it a cruel reality, Son tells Luffy to roll over and die if he can’t hack it against him. Laxus yells for Luffy to hang on as he zooms forward. Son knocks the Wizard away with a smack of two tails, yelling for him not to interfere. Ace launches a Fire Fist, yelling for the ‘big ape’ to stay away from his little brother. Son blows away the attack with a roar, incidentally pushing away a disbelieving Ace. Still roaring, Son violently swings his tails all over the place, showing his violent side. One tail slams down near Jackie, blowing her away with a shockwave. Jackie lands on her back, realizing her body is broken and she can’t move, cursing at the undignified way to go in being brought down by her own ally. Hinata gets to her feet, thankful she avoided the brunt of the attack. She mutters at it being close before yelling for Luffy, starting to run for him. Ace and Laxus yell in concern for the girl, worried at her putting herself at risk with no chance of properly protecting Luffy from a Tailed Beast. When Laxus calls down more lightning bolts, Son screams in rage as he shrugs off the attacks. Son fires molten rocks at both fighters, forcing Laxus to transform into lightning while Ace rockets over the lava with flaming feet, being very uncomfortable with the lava. While Ace mutters and wonders how he can get near Luffy, he curses that he has to try. Hinata manages to reach Luffy, since Son wasn’t even paying attention to her. When Luffy sees her, Hinata gently tells him to save his strength, promising that everything will be okay now that she’s here for him. After Son explodes a giant rock of lava that forces Ace back, he yells for Hinata to leave his sight. He says that while he has no quarrel with the girl, Luffy must be eliminated for the pain he caused him. Hinata yells that not even Indoctrination can excuse the words. Saying Naruto put his trust in all Tailed Beasts to be friends, she asks why he’d say such awful things. Luffy smiles at the sight of Hinata talking back to a Tailed Beast. Son roars that he doesn’t have to justify himself. No matter what he owes Naruto, he proclaims that the Monkey King can’t forgive certain things like that beatdown. Hinata yells that she’ll fight Son if that’s how he feels, saying she won’t let Luffy be hurt from sheer pettiness. Son darkly says that he’ll be devouring Luffy, claiming hurting him is an understatement. Rōshi is shocked at Son doing something so dark, remembering that he is willing to be animalistic to win, though he believes Son shouldn’t be acting like this, even with Indoctrination. When Hinata yells that he’s a monster, Son calls himself fair, saying the girl doesn’t have to die if she gets out of the way. Hinata is disgusted at the thought of abandoning a comrade, roaring that the Leaf doesn’t callously abandon friends. Son apologizes that Hinata must die too if that’s the case, reaching out his hands. Hinata notes she can’t move fast with Luffy, but she can’t properly protect him if she stays and fights, deciding on avoidance. Luffy softly thanks Hinata, and pushes her away with the last of his strength. Hinata, Ace, and Laxus all yell in horror, the latter two rushing to make it in time. Luffy promises Hinata that everything will be okay, asking her to just stay safe. Horrified, Gray yells as he shoots an Ice Cannon. Son blocks it with his free arm, melting it with his fiery Chakra while telling Gray to wait his turn if he wants to die. Gray curses that he could easily take down the ‘demon ape’ with his Devil Slayer Magic, thinking Chitsujo’s stupidity will get Luffy killed. Son starts to focus on devouring Luffy, but he sees Laxus and Ace speed at him. Son tosses a giant molten rock, repeating for them not to interfere. While the two are forced to shield themselves, Son says that while he isn’t a fan of rubber, him being ‘pissed off’ makes the taste better. Luffy tells the Tailed Beast to get it over with, vowing that he isn’t the kind of man who’ll die in his stomach. Son grins, saying that he’ll show him that devouring living things tends to kill them. Son tosses Luffy in his mouth, Hinata, Laxus, and Ace yelling in horror. Smiling, Luffy tells them it’ll be alright. Son’s mouth closes, and he swallows Luffy whole. Hinata’s eyes well up in terror and despair. Ace drops to his knees, brokenly muttering for his little brother. Laxus is horrified. Gray is furious and blames Chitsujo for taking his Devil Slayer Magic, cursing the good king. Hinata just lets out a scream of grief. Chitsujo feels that something horrible just happened. Mary cackles at the sight of Luffy being eaten, calling it wonderful. Using Telepathy Magic, while trying to strike a cute yet terrifying pose, she announces to all her compatriots that Luffy is dead, eaten by the big monkey. D-6 nods at the ‘good news’ for their army, thanking Mary for sharing. Franky narrows his eyes, concerned at the change in atmosphere, just knowing that something happened, having just heard screams. When D-6 says he’ll tell Franky what happened out of the kindness of his non-existent heart, the Pirate assumes that his opponent would be smug if he had emotions. D-6 proclaims that Luffy is dead, devoured by the Four Tails. Franky screams in horror and fury, yelling that his opponent is lying. The Straw Hat is in absolute disbelief, saying there’s no way in hell that the man who’ll be King of the Pirates could have died in a place like this. D-6 says Franky disbelief won’t change reality, telling him to accept that Luffy is dead. Franky yells that while Luffy got eaten by a giant ape, his captain would never allow something like that to kill him. The Pirate thinks they all worked so hard for two years to become stronger and help fulfill their dreams. He exclaims that Luffy isn’t allowed to be dead, and was supposed to live to see all the Straw Hats’ dreams fulfilled, as Captain of the Sunny that would sail across all the seas. D-6 repeats for him to accept reality, but Franky roars that he never will. Renji yells that there’s no way Luffy would just die like that, saying he isn’t the dying type. Jerome sighs that denial won’t help, saying that the crazy Mary isn’t the type to lie when it benefits her side, claiming Renji would do well to accept that the ‘kid’ is dead. Renji says he’ll just have to be a good friend and avenge him by beating the crap out of Jerome. Hancock, dangerously calm, asks what Raging Briar said. Folding her arms, the Wizard coldly says Luffy is dead. Hancock’s world shatters, her envisioned future of romance and companionship ruined, that last word repeating in the Ex-Warlord’s mind. Briar smiles at Hancock’s tears, saying she has no right to feel that way about dead friends when her own comrades were killed. She just feels annoyed when ignored, muttering at that. Shaking her head, Raging Briar says she’ll just do the ‘sad sally’ a favor and send Hancock to her lover in the afterlife. She starts advancing on the sobbing Pirate, betting that Hancock is so crazy that she can’t live without Luffy. When Raging Briar leaps for a fatal blow, but Hancock snaps out of it, yelling for the Wizard to die. She kicks Briar right in the face, snapping her neck and knocking her away. Crying in anger, Hancock yells that those who killed Luffy deserve no mercy. Sabo is leading the 3rd Wave through the Tenrou Forest, with Orihime right next to him. Ukitake observes that this push seems a bit early, prompting Sabot to say he had a hunch something was wrong over there. Concerned, Ukitake hopes the Commander’s hunch is incorrect. Zeref gives a cruel chuckle, calling it an undignified way to go, gleefully yelling that an Act of Order has died. Appearing Characters Rōshi Son Gokū Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Jackie Tristan Sabo Orihime Inoue Mirajane Strauss Momonga Natsu Dragneel Kabuto Yakushi Zeref Dragneel Bluenote Stinger Hanzō the Salamander Arlock Pernida Perkngjas Laxus Dreyar Portgas D. Ace Gray Fullbuster Chitsujo Mary D-6 Franky Renji Abarai Jerome Raging Brair Boa Hancock Jūshirō Ukitake Abilities Magic * Satan Soul *Ice-Make **Ice Cannon * Telepathy Magic Jutsu * Tailed Beast Ball Haki * Observation Haki Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit ** Bounce Man Techniques * Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum * Gum-Gum Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Jet Octopus Stamp * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling * Gum-Gum Rhino Axe * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Gum-Gum Taurus Rifle * Gum-Gum Rhino Stamp * Gum-Gum Giant Bell * Gum-Gum Hawk Whip * Gum-Gum Kong Gun * Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka * Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider * Gum-Gum Kong Organ * Gum-Gum Culverin * Gum-Gum Leo Rex Bazooka * Monkey King Fist * Monkey King Eruption * Fire Fist Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 154 (Fairy Tail Campaign): New Nightmare Next Chapter: Chapter 156 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Avenge the Fallen Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign